deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Majin Buu
Kirby VS Majin Buu is the upcoming thirty-ninth episode of Death Battle. It will feature Kirby from the same title series and Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z. Introduction Kirby Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millenium later and save the galaxy. His name, is Kirby... (*Record scratches*) Kirby'': HIII!'' Boomstick: Wait, what?! The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right backstory? Wiz: Yes! He crash landed on the planet Popstar and has been protecting the kingdom of Dream Land ever since. Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly. Wiz: He's a ravenous, insatiable cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder. Tiff : Did you do this? Boomstick: Holy shit! (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters (Kracko) *) Wiz: He may not look it but Kirby is a powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida. Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds. Wiz: Plus Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects. Though he does have trouble wraping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things. Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-! Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly for an unlimited amount of time. He can also fly using his own personal veichle, the Warp Star, which can fly at speeds faster than light. The Warp Star is forged by Kirby's own energy, so while delicate should it be destroyed Kirby can always create a new one. Boomstick: So he's some kind of overly happy, star driving, vacuum balloon marshmallow. LOOK AT HIM, he doesn't even care! He's a monster, that's what he is! (*Cues Super Smash Bros. Melee - Gourmet Race *) Wiz: If you think that's weird, guess what just happened to that poor creature. See, his victims don't actually die, because Kirby's digestive system is a bit different from you and I. Kirby's stomach is in fact, AN ENTIRELY SEPERATE AND ENDLESS DIMENSION OF REALITY. Boomstick: I bet he never feels full. Poor bastard... Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then Kirby can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from their power using his own copy ability. Boomstick: OH, HOW IN THE FUCK?! I just can't even... AAHHH, thinking about that just hurts a lot. Majin Buu (*Cues Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable and dreadfully deceiving. ''Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu. '''Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew. Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi. Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released. Boomstick: BBBUUUUTTT then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. But no worries, the weird lizard, wizard thing had a plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. That's right, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. Put 'em all together and what do you get? Wiz: A Disney lawsuit... Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelgänger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibbidi's plan. Wiz: Eventually Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUTT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm... Boomstick: A complete idiot! Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO! (*Cues Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) (*''Majin Buu hums and stretches his body after being sealed.*)'' Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive? Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads. (*Buu kicks Dabura across land and into a cliff*) (*Cues Super Buu - Dragon Ball Z) Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos. Buu has a ridiculous skill set that he uses to murder worlds. But his weirdest power is definitely his own body. Wiz: Whatever he's made of, it's magic in nature. Buu's body can be pulled, stretched or even ripped apart. Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly. Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible. Fight Results Trivia Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Fights animated by Mali